The present invention relates to medical infusion pumps and more particularly to improved devices for loading medication reservoirs.
Medical infusion pumps have been advantageously employed, for example, to simulate the action of the human pancreas, providing a continuous delivery of insulin to patients with diabetes. These pumps typically include a microprocessor controlled syringe pump, an insulin filled syringe, a hub and tubing set and a cannula. The pump is often worn in a carrying case on the patient's belt or in other locations such as a pocket. The syringe is mounted in the syringe pump and can contain enough insulin for several days. The hub connects the syringe to the tubing set. The cannula is at the end of the tubing set and can be either steel or softer teflon. The cannula is inserted into fatty tissue and the insulin is injected subcutaneously.
Prior art infusion pumps have been cumbersome to load, requiring a series of steps that often require the user to carefully align components of a pump drive assembly with the syringe.